


Strange Love

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, help me people, i'm half asleep rn i don't even know what i'm doing, way too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sighed as he looked at Sherlock's sleeping face probably for the hundredth time that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this on tumblr (again) and forgot where (again)  
> title is song by my queen halsey

John sighed as he looked at Sherlock's sleeping face probably for the hundredth time that night. 

The detective was sprawled on the couch, his head in John's lap (he didn't want to move and Sherlock, being Sherlock, just plopped on top of him), expression peaceful and relaxed. 

John really needed to tell him how he felt about him. 

He would probably screw up their friendship forever though. 

Deep in thought, the doctor started mindlessly tracing patterns on his friend's wrist. 

Before he could stop himself, he had already traced the words "I love you." on the milky skin at least ten times.

He smiled sadly. 

If only he had the courage... 

John sighed deeply, again. 

"I love you too, you moron." Sherlock grunted. "Now stop that freaky tracing thing. It's annoying."

The doctor spent the following fifteen minutes staring at him, shocked, before a huge smile grew on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ew™


End file.
